Thomas And The Magic Railroad
by thestig1
Summary: i don't need to tell you what a flop the original film was , largely due to the script being heavily edited with several characters being cut out .so in this rewrite i'm aiming to capture the style of the original script which is hard when you havent seen it, but ive had a pretty good guess!
1. Chapter 1 Unfinished Business

_Chapter 1 Unfinished business _

Tasha stone: hi I'm Tasha stone and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks, far apart and the magic railroad that brought us together, every story, like a railway has its heroes, meet Thomas he's my number 1 hero.

Thomas: hello!

Tasha stone: this is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live

Tasha stone: it's a wonderful place; the engines wouldn't want to be anywhere else even when the fat controller is running it.

(Gordon waiting for Thomas)

Gordon: 5,6,7,8

Thomas: who do we appreciate? Practicing you numbers Gordon? That's a good engine.

Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say?

Thomas: sodor railway really reliable and right on time signed head of the railway sir topham hat.

Gordon : but you weren't on time little Thomas

Thomas: and you're being bossy Gordon, now if you'll excuse me I'm collecting Mr. Conductor.

Gordon: I think we can look after ourselves.

(Diesel 10 thunders through the station.)

Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANNA FINSIH IT FAST!

Gordon shakes

Gordon: diesel 10's back!

Thomas: yes 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength, a blast from the past who hates steam engines.

Gordon: maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all and on time too.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Shining Time

Chapter 2 welcome to shining time

Tasha stone: Meanwhile, across seas and oceans, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley is Mr. Conductor's home town… Shining Time.

(Inside shining time station)

(Mr. Conductor tries to mend the jukebox with a hammer; he places the hammer on top of the jukebox, kneels down and bumps into the jukebox and the hammer lands on his head)

Tasha stone: back on sodor Thomas was still wondering what about diesel 10 had said.

Thomas: if diesel has unfinished business there's sure to trouble right around the corner.

At tidmouth sheds.

James: sandal fly, shoo fly that's it, better still buzz off!

Thomas backs up to some buffers

James: stop Thomas!

Thomas hits the buffers

Thomas: botheration!

James: you weren't concentrating Thomas, lucky for you the buffers were there.

Thomas: that's what buffers are for to stop engines from crashing, what are you doing in the sheds James?

James: I was naughty and the fat controller told me to think of all the way I could be really useful.

Diesel 10 sneaks behind Thomas

Thomas: he's just trying to make this a better railway for us, the harder we work the less we'll need diesels to help.

Diesel 10: HELP YOU? (Laughs) you'll always need help! ,'cause steam engines are cowardly cranky worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly!

James: no we're not

Diesel 10: yes you are!

James: aren't!

Diesel 10: are!

The Fat Controller: silence!

The Fat Controller: James this is not how we treat our guests! Especially guests that may be coming to the railway permanently .diesel 10 along with another 2 diesels will be evaluated by Mr. conductor once he gets here, he's running a little late .he was knocked out by a hammer or something. Now get back to work. At once.

(The fat controller walks away)

Diesel 10: well seen as you guys are destined for the scrap heap anyway, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I haven't come back to be evaluated by Chris moyles over there, I've come back to find a lost engine I'm going to destroy him and dominate you then you'll be nothing but useless scrap!

Thomas; you won't dominate us and you won't destroy him we won't let you and neither will Mr Conductor I'm off to fetch him now

James: (to no one in particular) what lost engine?

Back at shining time

Patch: well that's me done I bet shining time has the best welcome sign in the valley.

Mutt barks in agreement.

Patch well I'm glad you agree, Billy's old map helps a lot.

Mutt barks again.

Billy steps down from his engine to look at the sign.

Billy: fine work patch.

Patch : thanks. What do these shadowy lines mean? They look like railroad tracks but they only ones I know of are the ones you travel on.

Billy: it's a mystery, one that makes this land so...

Patch: magical.

Billy nods in agreement.

Patch: well I'd best be off I told Tasha stone I'd help clear out her yard.

Billy: does Tasha ever give you a smile?

Patch: no but she doesn't frighten my horse either but I don't think she's a bad person I think she's sad about something.

Tasha stone: but deep within Muffle Mountain I've harboured a secret known only to my childhood friend Burnett.

Flash back

Tasha: one day Burnett I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me.

Burnett: promise

Tasha: I promise

This engine was vital to the magic holding our worlds together but only Burnett and I knew that.

(Outside shining time station)

(Billy was walking into shining time, when he saw a familiar face, Burnett stone's old rival P.T. boomer)

Billy: BOOMER! What are you doing here?

P. : I just dropped by to see some old friends and look for something of mine that might be hidden in the mountains.

Billy: now look here you just stay away from Tasha stone.

P. : oh I will how she is anyway

Billy: she's never been the same since Burnett died; she never leaves the other side of the mountain now.

P.T .Boomer: I'm sorry to hear that Billy I really am. Anyway I must be off.

(Boomer walks away but not without hitting the plant pot the Mr. Conductor was working on but he quickly disappeared in gold dust)

(Billy picks up the flowers and walks inside)

(Billy walks past Stacey)

Stacey |:Billy , found this child's drawing in an old locker , look at the signature Billy it is Tasha stone , it's hard to believe Tasha could have ever looked that happy .

Billy: Tasha had a wonderful smile and she loved railroading too.


	3. Chapter 3 Diesel 10's Plan

Chapter 3 diesel 10's plan.

(On sodor)

(Diesel 10 marvels at a self portrait he carved with his claw 'pinchy')

Diesel 10: pinchy you captured the real me, that's beautiful I could cry.

Splodge: err boss we're here

Diesel 10: I've got a job for you splodge

Splatter: actually its splatter

Dodge: and dodge

Diesel 10: I AIN'T GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH NAMES!

Splodge: oh well

Diesel 10: now I've come back to find a lost steam engine

Splatter: that won't be hard

Dodge: they're everywhere

Diesel 10: not the one I want he's escaped me once before but if he can be destroyed

Splatter: did you say destroy?

Dodge: like hurt?

Splatter: D word

Diesel 10: yeah destroy!

Splatter: but Mr Conductors coming he won't let you

Diesel 10: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'll get him too with pinchy

(Diesel 10 raises pinchy but it hits him on the nose)

Diesel 10: OW! Pinchy I hate it when you do this!


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Conductor Travels To sodor

Chapter 4: Mr Conductor travels to sodor.

(Inside shining time station)

(Mr. Conductor comes out of his signal house humming Thomas's theme)

Billy: hello Mr. Conductor how's the head?

Mr Conductor: hello Billy. Still a bit sore.

Mr. Conductor: Tool kit? Check. Ticket puncher? Check-check.

Billy: important day Mr. .C?

Mr. Conductor. Why yes, I'm going to the island of sodor, I would've gone days ago if it wasn't for that hammer.

Billy: I hope your visit goes well Mr C. And watch out for hammers.

Mr. Conductor. Thank you Billy

(Billy gets up and walks away)

(Mr. Conductor disappears in gold dust and reappears on Stacey's desk)

Mr Conductor: Stacey where did you find this painting.

Stacey: an old locker it was done by Tasha stone when she was a child. She used to work on this railroad but she never leaves the other side of the mountain now.

(Mr. Conductor looks puzzled)

Stacey: you look puzzled Mr. .c

Mr Conductor: well I am these tracks look like the island of sodor but how would Tasha travel there without goldust? Anyhow I just came to say goodbye I have to go now.

Stacey: right now?

Mr Conductor: well yes Stacey I have look after things on the island of sodor the same as I do here.

(Mr. Conductor disappears in goldust)

(Billy gets on his train as mutt watched him from the platform)

Tasha stone: like Stacey mutt sensed danger he didn't want Billy or Mr. Conductor to leave shining time.

Mr. Conductor is preparing to leave)

(Mutt walks up to him)

Mr. Conductor: Hello Mutt. Is something wrong here?

(Mutt barks)

Mr. Conductor: What kind of an answer is that? I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. Goodbye Mutt.

(Island of sodor)

(Thomas is looking for Mr. Conductor)

Thomas: Mr Conductor where are you? I know you got knocked out by a hammer but you must have come round by now.

(Thomas stops at a signal box and Mr. Conductor appears.)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor. Are you alright? How's your head?

Mr Conductor: yes Thomas and my head is fine but I must see the fat controller to get my orders.

(Mr. Conductor walks overt to Thomas's cab and his driver and fireman help him up)

Thomas: a big bully diesel is back Mr Conductor. You had better be careful

Mr Conductor: oh the fat controller warned me about diesel 10. Don't worry Thomas I'll just drop in and out with my sparkle and keep an eye on him, I hope.

Diesel 10 in the yard

Diesel 10: old mcdiesel had a plan hee hee hee hee hee,a pinch pinch here and a pinch pinch there here a pinch there a pich (laughs) I crack myself up

(Tasha's workshop inside Muffle Mountain)

(Tasha looking at drawing of an old tank engine)

Young Billy: Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine with his own railroad, and has wonderful energy because of it. But a diesel wants to destroy him. And without him , the Conductor's universe will vanish. "Guard him well, Tasha"

Tasha: but I didn't guard you well, I just don't seem to understand about magic anymore.

(Tasha's house at night time)

: hello old friend how's Burnett?

Tasha: he died years ago

P. : oh I'm sorry to hear that. I just dropped in to say hi and look for something of mine that I think might be hidden in Muffle Mountain.

Tasha: well whatever it is just stay away from here. Got it?

: as you wish

(Boomer smirks and gets on his motor bike and rode away)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(The big city when it's raining)

Tasha: this is where my granddaughter lily comes into our story, she lives in the big city with her parents a few hours train ride form shining time. Soon she was due to visit me on Muffle Mountain.

Lily: grandma's been so upset since grandpa died and that unfinished business means she never comes here to see us.

Lily's mother: well maybe your visit will cheer her up. Did you get her present?

Lily: I've been making her a friendship bracelet. Grandpa taught me how to make one when he was in hospital.

Mum: sweetheart that's lovely.

Lily: but I'd rather stay here with you.

(Lily's mum hugs her)

(Lily points to a fire escape)

Lily: I'm going up this way

Mum: be careful

Lily: you always say that.

(Lily climbs the fire escape)

(She reaches the top and pulls out a stuffed bird)

Lily; you're coming with me to grandma's bluebird I know how much you love to travel

(Island of sodor)

Tasha: far away on sodor the engines were confident cheerful and determined not to be bullied by diesel 10. Only James who now felt really useful too was complaining

James: wobbly wheels

Thomas: puffy pistons

James: Thomas I should have collected Mr Conductor.

Gordon: James is right little Thomas collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big, James is a big engine. You Thomas are small, small, small teeny weenie weenie, weenie where as I am a big blue engine who knows everything.

Thomas: PAH! You've been in the sun too long, your dome has cracked!

Splatter: there they are

Dodge; we'll get them.

(All the engines together)

Edward: what's important is is that we stand up on our own wheels to diesel 10.

Henry: exactly. Diesel 10 knows that the lost engine in the legend actually exists.

Stepney: what are you on about Henry? Have you been at the welsh coal again?

Edward; Henry is talking about an engine more powerful than diesel could ever be. That's why he wants to find him.

Percy: oh dear we really will be up the creek if he does find him.

Stepney: then I guess we should start looking

James: leave it to the big engines Stepney

Thomas: little engines can do big things, especially when they have nice blue paint like me.

Splatter: just watch what happens to that blue puffball

Dodge: when Harold the flopper chopper fly's past here.

Splatter: the boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere.

Dodge: I can't hold it in let's start laughing now.

Harold: routine fly by chaps. Bit of a dust up. Would love to stay and clean got to go bye now!

(Sneezing powder covers Thomas and splodge)

Splatter: did you mean to look like that?

Dodge: no neither did I!

(Thomas pulls away with some trucks)

Thomas: this must be diesels doing ACHOOOOOOOO!

(At the fat controller's office.)

Mr Conductor is reading a letter from the fat controller

Mr Conductor: dear Mr. Conductor where were you? My wife said we couldn't miss our little holiday, I will telephone to make sure you have arrived.

(The phone rings)

TFC: Hello how is your head Stacey tells me it was a pretty nasty bump.

Mr Conductor: my head is fine sir thank you for asking and how is lady hatt.

TFC: she's fine. Now remember to keep an eye on diesel 10, he looks like trouble.

Mr C: watch out for diesel definitely .

TFC: Henry appeared rather sick you might want to keep an eye on that.

Mr C: keep an eye on Henry's health certainly

TFC and remember to be...

Mr C: I will be responsible reliable and really useful.

TFC. Very good, now I've laid on some sleeping arrangements in the sheds so you can keep an eye on the engines.

Mr C: yes sir we will all get a good night's sleep looking forward to a hard day's work tomorrow.

TFC. : Good man that's what I like to hear. Goodbye Mr. C

Mr C: Goodbye sir.


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Conductor's Nightmare

Chapter 6 Mr. Conductor's nightmare.

(Night time at the sheds)

(All the engines are asleep and Mr. Conductor makes himself a mug of hot chocolate)

Mr Conductor: needs more sugar

(He puts some in and sips again)

Mr Conductor: that's better

(Outside diesel 10 drives slowly up to the sheds and looks at the scaffolding the workmen left)

(Pinchy starts to pull down the scaffolding and diesel 10 blows his horn to wake the engines)

Diesel 10: HAHAHAHAHA!

Thomas: cinders and ashes it's diesel!

(Gordon shits a brick)

Gordon: diesel what in the name of bloody hell?

(Diesel 10 puts pinchy back in place as looks at him)

Diesel 10: hello twinkle toes! I've got a plan and you're not in it!

Mr Conductor: you can't catch me diesel!

(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle but doesn't disappear.)

Diesel: losing your sparkle ha? What perfect timing! Where is the lost engine?

Mr Conductor: you won't find him here

Diesel 10: you're not clever enough to stop me!

Mr Conductor: oh yes I am!

Diesel 10: no you're not!

(Mr. Conductor holds up a bag of sugar to diesel 10)

Diesel 10: huah! Is that

Mr Conductor: that's right its sugar diesel and If I throw this in your tank it'll seize you up for good!

(Diesel 10 starts to back away)

Diesel 10: make the most of tonight twinkle toes because you won't like tomorrow! Neither will that line of tin kettles!

Stepney: Mr. Conductor what happened to your sparkle?

Mr Conductor: I don't know Stepney I'll have to sleep on that

(Thomas looks puzzled)

Thomas: on your sparkle?

Mr Conductor: no Thomas, on the problem of what happened to it.

Percy: but Mr. Conductor without your sparkle or the lost engine you won't be able to travel her to help us anymore.

Mr Conductor; don't worry, I'll solve the problem

Percy: easy for you to say.

(Mr. Conductor goes to bed as the engines fall asleep)

(Percy wakes to hear Mr Conductor panicking)

Mr Conductor: sparkle, goldust, lost engine, buffers

Mr Conductor: The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust there will be energy. I will never have to worry, yeah right.

(Mr. Conductors dream)

(Shining time is now a ghost town and only Stacey is there)

Stacey: Mr C..? Mr. C. why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the island of sodor and back here to us at shining time .The magic's all gone.

(Back at tidmouth sheds)

Mr Conductor: what's wrong with our railroad and why? Our universe is in trouble, I've got to find more goldust!


	7. Chapter 7 Here Comes Twinkle Toes Jr

Chapter 7 here comes Twinkle toes Jr

Tasha (narrating) next morning mutt travelled with Billy to the big station he was certain lily could help me and that together we could help Mr. conductor but only if she met someone special at shining time first.

(Lily walking around the big station)

(Mutt walking around the big station)

Announcer: attention passengers. The train for muffle mount will depart from track3 the train for shining time will depart from track 4.

(Lily walks over to mutt)

Lily; I don't suppose you know where track 3 is do you?

(Mutt barks and shows lily to the train)

Lily: you do? I hope you're right.

Tasha; mutt was feeling pleased with himself he had put lily on the wrong train but he had done so for the right reasons.

(Mutt runs to the cab of Billy's engine before it leaves the station.

(Tasha stone's house)

(Tasha looks at photos of her and Burnett)

(She hears a train whistle coming from the mountain)

(At the sheds)

(Mr. Conductor is helping James get rid of an itch with a broom)

James: left a bit, right a bit, up a bit

Mr Conductor: there James. Tickle all gone now

James: no still itchy. Hey Mr. Conductor why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red diesel says red is a very tiring colour.

Mr Conductor: of course not James I think red is bright and cheerful, just like my sparkle well it was and must be again. Sorry James I'm going to the windmill to search for something important now got back to work please.

James: ok Mr C keeps your steam up

(Thomas is at a level crossing as George the steamroller passes by0

Thomas: hurry up George I haven't got all day

George: Too bad puffball I've go to tarmac this road.

(Henry's forest, Mr Conductor climbs a hill and realises he is lost.)

Mr Conductor: where's the windmill that's where I'm supposed to be, well now I've completely lost my sense of direction.

(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle but nothing happens)

(He sits down on a tree stump)

Mr Conductor: now my sparkle really is all gone and if I can't find the source to make more I know how dire the consequences will be I saw them in my dream last night. My family never really told me what to do in a goldust crisis they only said "if you can't remember the clue the windmill will remind you" but where is the windmill? And what is the clue?

(Knapford station)

Guard: hi guys why the long faces it's a sunny day

James: it's not a sunny day because Mr. Conductors not at the windmill I looked

Thomas: I think his sparkles all gone.

Henry: my smoke box doesn't feel sunny it feels stuffed up

Gordon: nasty fumes from dingy diesel

Edward: and diesel is after the lost engine

Toby: and if he finds him I fear that will destroy us all

Gordon: WHAT EVEN AN ENGINE AS BIG AS ME?

Edward: yes Gordon even you.

Thomas: AH-CHOOO!

James: say it don't spray it Thomas

Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel

Guard: all right you lot enough chit chat now get back to work please.

Thomas: I going to find Mr. Conductor.

(Mr. Conductor lying in a verge beside the track)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor? Mr Conductor where are you?

Mr Conductor: Thomas? Thomas is that you? Thomas?

Thomas's driver: keep your knickers on Thomas we'll find him.

Mr Conductor: knickers? That's it! I need to find a bellflower I have to make a call.

(A cab office somewhere in the north)

(The phone rings, a man who looks suspiciously like ringo Starr answers the phone.

Junior: hello

Mr C: junior is that you

Junior: hi cous are you in a tunnel? This is a really bad line

Mr C: junior where are you?

Junior: well I'm not at the beach a friend called in a favour and now I'm working in a cab office while he's on holiday

Mr C; but junior I need you to come to the island of sodor now

Junior: now? But I'm working the switch tonight

Mr C: oh no you're not I need you here. You have to help me find the source of all our families' goldust.

Junior: what is the source?

Mr C: that's the problem junior I haven't a clue. I've used nearly all of my goldust

Junior well I've used up most of mine too

Mr C: WHAT?

Mr C; then go to shining time station first

And in my signal house, in the box under the staircase you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of it junior and don't talk to anyone about the buffers.

Junior: what buffers!

Mr C: ssssssssssssssh!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lily and junior come to sodor

Billy's train pulls up at shining time

Lily: shining time? What does that mean?

(Lily looks at mutt)

Lily: do you want me to get off here?

(Mutt barks and lily gets off the train)

(Inside shining time)

Lily what have you brought me here for?

Stacey: hello lily?

Lily; yeah?

Stacey: hi I'm Stacey Jones I'm manager here. You're grandmothers very upset you must have caught the wrong train; I'll take you back to her.

(Stacey and lily drive to where Tasha is waiting for them)

Lily: Stacey did you know my granddad?

Stacey: my father did him said burnet was a wonderful singer.

Lily; I think grandma used to call burnet 'duck'

Stacey: duck?

Stacey: yeah I heard when they were talking once; maybe it's a northern thing.

Stacey: I wish

Lily: what?

Stacey: never mind

Stacey and lily arrive at Tasha's house

Lily: Stacey I'm a little nervous

Stacey: well maybe your grandmother is to its been ages since you've seen each other.

Stacey: hello Tasha?

Tasha: hi Stacey.

Tasha: hi lily

Lily: hi grandma

Stacey: well have a good evening you two

Tasha: thanks Stacey goodnight

Lily: Stacey you said I wish.

Stacey: oh right. I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at shining time. If your grandma lets you.

Lily: here grandma this is a friendship bracelet granddad taught me how to make one when I was little this one's for you.

Tasha: thank you lily

(At night in the house Montague's whistle echo's everywhere)

Meanwhile on sodor the engines had the lost engine very much in their thoughts.

(diesel 10 cackles in a goods shed)

Percy : Thomas I've been thinking how does mr conductor travel here?

Thomas: by goldust

Percy: but if there's a lost engine maybe there's a lost railway too. Mr. Conductor's railway

Thomas: 'the journey gets bumpier and bumpier' that's what Mr. Conductor told me.

Percy: he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers are on the end of a railway I think that's how he travels here on a secret railway.

(Diesel 10 leaves the shed)

Thomas: Percy you are clever! Hang on my wheels are feeling very wobbly I think diesels around here.

Toby: I'm sorry you two diesel heard every word you said

Thomas and Percy: oh bugger

Toby: I'm going after him to see what he does next.

Percy: please be careful Toby

Toby: oh diesel wouldn't bother with an old knacker like me he thinks I'm a really useless engine.

Toby arrives at diesel 10's shed

Diesel 10: come in come in join the party

Splodge: hooray hooray I love patties

Splodge where are the balloons?

Toby: eh?

Diesel 10: correction. Join the party that's over just like twinkle toes and his secret railway are goanna be over. Gone like the lost engine and the buffers that lead to him.

Splatter: what are you going to do?

Dodge: yeah that's a good question.

Diesel 10: it's time to put twinkle toes lights out.

Splodge: oh

Diesel 10: this is a job FOR THE BOSS!

(Diesel 10 raises pinchy)

Toby: I've got to distract him hmm hmm (Toby rings his bell)

Diesel 10: it's the old teapot smash him!

(Diesel 10 raises pinchy which brings the shed roof crashing down.

Diesel 10: pinchy don't make me come up there I hate it when you do this.

Toby: good show.

Splatter: err boss did you mean to let the roof fall in.

Dodge all the way in?

Diesel 10: I always mean what I do you rattletraps!

Tasha: diesel was in a dump but the steam engines were right on track.

Thomas: morning Henry what's the matter

Henry: I've got boiler ache

Thomas and I'm collecting 6 trucks of welsh coal for you

Henry thank you Thomas welsh coal will make me feel much better

Thomas :but I wish I could make Mr Conductor feel better by fining him

(Thomas collects henrys coal trucks but one of them goes through the buffers that lead to the magic railroad)

Bertie: morning Thomas and your 5 coal trucks vroom vroom

Thomas: 5? But I'm supposed to have 6

Thomas: hello Percy

Percy: Thomas there you are bertie told me you lost a coal truck today.

Thomas; yes I lost it at the buffers near the little grotto

Percy: maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret railway.

Thomas: Percy you protect those buffers from diesel and ill find Mr. Conductor.

Percy: WHAT!? Why me?

Thomas because you're a brave engine Percy

Percy: oh yeah I forgot

(Mr. Conductor is walking towards the viaduct)

Diesel 10: hello twinkle toes! Remember me?

(Mr. Conductor tries running up the grass verge but fails

Diesel 10: and I see you forgot the sugar! How careless of you. Say hello to pinchy!

(Diesel 10 move onto the viaduct )

Diesel 10 : okay twinkle toes I know about the buffers

Mr Conductor :that's what I saw in my dream its coming true. My universe is starting to crumble

Diesel 10: and I know about magic railway and when I find that engine you and all those puffballs will be history. Now tell me where the buffers are

( Mr. conductor notice pinchy hydraulic pipes and finds a pair of pliers to cut them with but pinchy jerks them out of reach)

Diesel 10: you've got 10 seconds!

Diesel 10: 1 6

Mr Conductor manages to just grab the pliers.

Diesel 10 : 5 4 3 2

(Mrconductor cuts the pipes and is thrown out of pinchy)

Mr Conductor: too late diesel!

(Mr Conductor flies through the air and land at the windmill on top of a pile of sandbags.)

Mr Conductor: did you put all this here for me? How kind of you.

Oh I'm at the windmill, now that's what I call a perfect landing.

(at the coaling plant)

Splatter: so boss how come you let twinkle toes escape?

Dodge: yeah?

Diesel 10: oh that I was testing him to see if he could escape.

Splodge: liar liar pants on fire. Does he wear pants? Well training pants.

Diesel 10: alright playtimes over splodge!

Splodge: uh-oh!

Diesel 10: now its time for the next lesson. I call it how to stop being stupid!

(Diesel 10 raises pinchy which hits the coal hopper causing coal to pour all over diesel 10.)

Diesel10: now that's going to ruin my facial.

Splodge oh!

(Back on muffle mountain lily and patch meet for the first time.)

Patch: bet you can't climb that tree

(Lily climbs up the tree with ease)

Patch where did you learn to do that?

Lily : up a fire escape

Patch: hiya I'm patch

Lily I'm lily

Tasha hi patch

Patch; hi Mrs. Stone. I was riding into shining time could lily come with me if she'd like to

Lily: I'd like to

Tasha: sure she can go. Be back by sunset lily.

Lily: do you want to come to ?

Tasha: no I never go there now

Lily: bye grandma

Patch: so have you ever ridden a horse before?

Lily: nope.

Tasha: well Monty what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when burnet and I were children

(Lily is at shining time when she meets junior again, they were old friends)

Lily: junior!

Junior: lily id given upon seeing you again, what's blue green red and goes beep beep!

Lily: a parrot and you mean chirp chirp

Junior: no trains talking trains, I'm on my way to the island now you can come with me if you like

Lily can we be back by sunset?

Junior : hope so I need to get back to the switch

Lily; okay

Junior: great well take the shortcut

Lily: really?

Junior : there's two of us. I'll have to use cousins extra supply it doesn't matter well have more soon.

Lily: can I take this little bit back for grandma ?

Junior: be my guest.

Junior : ready? Here goes

(Junior blows his whistle and they are transported to the magic railroad.)

Lily: you've grown bigger

Junior: maybe you're smaller I just adjusting to, my new surroundings

Junior: whoa! Bit bouncy isn't it?

Lily: where are we?

Junior: conductor's railroad

Lily: magic railroad?

Junior: whatever we're travelling miles and miles to the island but I don't think this railroad's going to be here much longer it'll vanish like the engine.

Lily: what engine?

Junior: the engine that used to travel on this railroad I never saw it don't know what happened to it

(Junior spots the coal truck )

Junior: what's that doing there?

Junior: are you ready lily here are the buffers.

Lily: where are we?

Junior : the island of sodor of course.

Lily: what's that noise?

Junior: the trains I told you they talk

Thomas: Annie Clarabelle I can see Mr. Conductor we've found him!

Thomas: oh bugger its junior

Junior: Thomas! Now don't look so surprised I know you haven't seen me since…

Thomas: you shot me in the bunker with an air rifle!

Junior: we had a laugh.

Thomas: you did!

Junior: come on lily I'm right at home on trains.

Thomas: Annie Clarabelle I'll send Percy back to fetch you.

Annie and Clarabelle: we've heard that one before!

Lily: what's up with you?

Junior: travel sickness

(Thomas approaches the windmill and sees Mr Conductor)

Thomas: Mr Conductor! Mr. Conductor! Thank throttles your safe!

Mr. C: hello Thomas. Junior where the hell have you been?

Junior: I'm here aren't I? cous this is lily she's staying with grandma stone.

Mr Conductor: hello lily

Lily: hello

(Junior climbs onto the windmills blades)

Junior: yeeeeeeeeeeeehaa! This is just like the funfair!

Mr Conductor: junior get down from there it's dangerous!

(A big gust of wind launches junior off the windmill and on to diesel 10's roof)

Diesel 10: ahh twinkle toes junior how nice of you to drop in

Junior: oh no my beach bag

Diesel 10: you won't be doing any surfing up there Mr. Kahuna!

Junior: yeah? You just bloody watch me!

Diesel 10: hang on tight moon doggy!

Junior: yee haa !

(Back at the windmill)

Thomas: diesels hijacked him!

Lily: what's going to happen to junior now?

Mr Conductor: well junior's always managed to get himself out of trouble. Eventually.

Thomas: I don't know what eventually means but it sounds very long.


	9. Chapter 9 Gallant Old Engine

**Chapter 9 Little Engines Can Do Big Things**

**(Mr. conductor, lily, Thomas and Gordon at knap ford station)**

Tasha: Mr Conductor was doing his best to keep lily cheerful but he knew lily was worried about being late back.

Lily: Mr Conductor I told grandma I'd be back by sunset.

Mr Conductor: you know lily. Perhaps your grandmother can guess where you are.

Lily: she can?

Mr Conductor: maybe. Because I think she's been here herself long ago. and if she can help I do wish she'd hurry , I haven't told junior this yet but soon he'll be as weak as I am.

Lily: junior said there was an engine that travelled on the magic railroad and if only we could find that we could still head back to shining time.

Mr Conductor: oh that engine disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.

Lily: I have to tell you something Mr. C I've heard a train whistle and it sounds like it was coming from the mountain.

(Back in Tasha's workshop)

Patch: he can whistle I've heard him.

Tasha: yeah. So have I, it's because he's magic.

(Patch looks at the faded map of the magic railroad)

Patch: this must be the map of the magic railroad, but the railroad's energy is fading away.

Tasha: the railroad needs Monty, but I don't know his secret and I need to know it now more than ever.

Patch: because of lily?

Tasha: yes because of lily

Patch: Tasha. There's something I don't understand why is Monty locked up?

Tasha: he isn't. He's safe from harm; you see long ago an evil diesel had a grudge against Monty and his younger brother duck, he chased Monty and I made us go too fast, used up all our coal then he crashed us into Gordon's express, after the accident Montague was almost beyond repair the fat controller couldn't afford the repairs at the time so he sent him for scrap but burnet and I bought him. We brought him here and did the fastest rebuild I've ever come across but it wasn't fast enough and I can't make him steam, even welsh coal didn't work.

(Back at knap ford)

Mr Conductor: Gordon and Thomas I want you to keep lily cheerful for a while I have to go back to shining time; I'm going to find your grandma lily and bring her here.

(Mr. Conductor disappears and reappears at Tasha's house)

(Mr. Conductor knocks at the door)

Tasha: Mr. Conductor! How nice to see you again.

Mr Conductor: hello Tasha. Listen I've come to see you because I know where lily is

Tasha: you do?

Mrconductor: she's been with me and junior on the island of sodor.

Tasha: the island of sodor eh? Now there's a blast from the past can you take me there? It would be nice to see Thomas and Gordon again.

Mr Conductor: with pleasure

(Tasha and Mr. Conductor disssappear and reappear at knap ford station)

Tasha (to Thomas and Gordon): hello strangers!

Thomas: Tasha? Is that really you?

Tasha: certainly is.

Lily: you guys know each other?

Gordon: lily you're grandmother was once an engine driver here on sodor and a fine one at that.

Thomas: one of the best we've ever had.

Tasha: oh stop it! You two haven't lost your boyish charms then.

Lily: I don't want to put a damper on the reunion but how are we going to get back to shining time without goldust?

Mr Conductor: only in the lost engine.

(Tasha scratches her head)  
Tasha: Thomas. Will you take me and lily?

Thomas: through the buffers? But what if I go on the railway and my wheels don't work?  
Tasha: but what if they do?  
Thomas: but what if? If?

Tasha: yes?

Thomas: but what if it's dark?

Tasha: it will be for a while

Thomas? And cold?

Tasha: maybe

Thomas: and how will I get back again?

Tasha: because you're a really useful engine, you'll find a way.

Thomas: then I'll try

Gordon: how hard can it be?

Thomas: don't say that!

(Thomas, Tasha and lily heading towards the magic railroad)

Thomas: I promise I'll get you home guys

Tumble weed: follow me partner! Right this way to bufferville just a walk in the park

Tasha: we're going through Thomas!

Tumble weed: you're on your own from here on in little blue buckaroo!

Thomas: little engines can do big things!

(Thomas lily and Tasha go through the buffers)

Thomas: it is dark and cold and bumpy, but I'm not afraid, look there's the missing coal truck.

Tasha: Thomas is that truck island of sodor coal?

Thomas: nothing but the best.

(Tasha applies Thomas's breaks)

Lily: why have we stopped?

Tasha: because I know where the lost engine is and I have never been able to make him steam, so we are going back for that coal truck!

Lily: you know where he is?

Tasha: he's in your grandfather's old workshop at shining time station.

(Thomas reverses toward the coal truck)  
Tasha: you're a really useful engine Thomas.

(The trio approach the end of the magic railroad, shining time station)

Thomas: Tasha, lily where the hell are we?

Tasha: shining time station Thomas, now you'll have to wait here for a while. Why don't you talk to Billy for a while he'll keep you company.

(Billy walks over to Thomas)  
Billy: Thomas the tank engine! What are you doing here?

Thomas: I've brought Tasha and lily back home.

Billy: you came here on the magic railroad?

Tasha: we did. And we found a truck of island of sodor coal; can you help us get it to the workshop Billy?  
Billy: of course I will, I'll be back soon Thomas.

(Back in Tasha's workshop)

(Billy and Lilly are stunned by what they see in the workshop)

Lilly: this is the lost engine form long ago? So if we get him to steam we can go back to sodor and take Mr Conductor and junior home?

Tasha: that's where the coal comes in, but there is a problem who's going to take Thomas back? He can't drive himself.

Billy: I'll do it. Besides it is great to see Thomas again, I was his first driver after all.

Tasha: problem solved, now Lilly get the oily rag the daily mail and the lighter I'm going to give you a crash course in fire lighting.

(Lily and Tasha climb aboard Monty)

Tasha: now what I want you to do is light the rag and put it in the firebox. Now build the fire around it use the larger lumps around the outside then fill it in with the smaller lumps.

Lily: now what?

Tasha: see that dial there? That's the steam pressure when that needle goes all the way around we can go back to sodor.

(Back at the yard)

Billy: Thomas you look knackered, come on ill take you to the yard shall have a long drink and some coal and then you'll feel much better

Thomas: thank you Billy.

(Back at Tasha's workshop Billy drops in to see how Tasha and lily are getting on with Montague's fire)

Lily: did granddad love Monty as much as you do? Did he ever take a ride on him?

Tasha: Burnett loved him because I loved him but he never took a ride on Montague, we couldn't fix him in time.

(Tasha and lily hug and then go to check on Montague)

Tasha: we're good to go! I'll go and get Thomas and Billy.

(Tasha comes over to where Billy and Thomas are having a catch-up)

Tasha: right! Come on Thomas let's get you home. Just take a run at the buffers like we did before me and lily will catch you up.

Billy: well you heard the lady, let's get you home Thomas.

Thomas: CHARGE!

(Thomas and Billy charge at the buffers and disappear)

Tasha: come on lily lets go

(Montague whistles as he emerges from the shed and then charges at the buffers)

(The magic railroad starts to get its energy back)

Lily: grandma look!

Tasha: the railroad's getting its energy back

(Tasha leans out of the cab window and whispers to Monty)

Tasha: well Monty the lights are all green for you now, green for glory.

Lily: granddad would have loved this journey.

Tasha: he would and he'd love that you're here with me now.

(Monty's face appears)  
Monty: so Tasha you didn't forget about magic it's safe inside you.

Lily: Thomas!

Thomas: you've found him! The special coal worked!

(Monty and Thomas emerge at the other side of the magic railroad. And arrive at the grotto where Mr. Conductor and junior (who by now had escaped diesel 10) were waiting for them)

Mr Conductor: junior. Do you realise who this is?

Junior: I'm thinking this is one handsome steam engine

Mr Conductor: he's' more than just a pretty face junior.

Junior: you mean this is the lost engine? Oh are we glad to see you! Now we can go back to shining time.

Mr Conductor: junior we won't make it back without goldust , without it the magic cant exist.


	10. Chapter 10 A Close Shave

_**Chapter 10 Gallant Old Engine**_

Diesel 10: aha! There's the blue puffball! And look who he's with!

Thomas: run Monty quickly me and Billy will help you!

Tasha: so am I Monty. I'll not let you down again.

Diesel 10: Splodge come and destroy!

Splatter: no we don't like you!

Dodge: yeah we mean that

Splatter: emphatically

Dodge: what does that mean?

Splatter: I have no idea

Dodge: good word.

Diesel: ah who needs you splodge!

Mr Conductor: watch out for the viaduct it's dangerous!

(The runaway theme starts)

Diesel 10: now I'll get you Tasha stone!

Tasha: no you won't because the magic you refuse to believe in will get the better of you!

Diesel 10: you can run but you can't hide! Right pinchy?

Thomas: bugger off!

Diesel 10: coming puffball!

(Thomas and Monty disappear into a tunnel)

Diesel 10: here I come! Duck pinchy!

Billy: come on Thomas.

Diesel 10 (impressed): pretty fast for a puffball.

Tasha: another clear mile and we'll do it!

(Tasha spots the viaduct collapsing)  
Tasha: oh glory look at that!

Billy: come on Thomas, little engines can do big things!

Tasha: well Monty this is your shining time too.

Monty: I hope so!

(Monty approaches the viaduct and makes it across with ease as does Thomas)

Diesel 10: whats going on whoa whoa hold it!

(Diesel 10 hangs from the viaduct by pinchy)  
diesel 10: puffball ,teapot, tin kettle!

(Diesel 10 falls form the viaduct into a barge)

Diesel 10: oh well nice time of the year for a cruise

PT. Boomer: shut up diesel!

(Back at knap ford station)  
Mr. Conductor: a fine piece of work. Thomas you can rest and then take your train. I'm proud of you Monty you shall go to the steam works and have your worn parts mended. But in the mean time I'd like you to go to tidmouth sheds.

Monty: why?

Thomas: well I think duck and Oliver will be very pleased to see you.

Monty (happily): so they did remember ?


	11. Chapter 11 Old Faithful

**Chapter 11 – old faithful **


End file.
